Night Terrors-Outlaw Queen
by evelinphoebe
Summary: A first Outlaw Queen fic set in the enchanted forest right after they first meet and are back at Regina's castle trying to stop Zelena. Regina is grieving for Henry and Robin simply won't leave her alone. Regina can't adjust to where she is and her past is haunting her, and not letting her see the future even when its right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1-The nightmares begin

**AN: This is set in around episode 3x13/14, when everyone is sent back to the enchanted forest as a result of the curse and Regina is strongly grieving for losing Henry and is spending her first night back in her castle in her own bed again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings, but I do own this little alternate universe :)**

* * *

Regina awoke with a start and a strong sense of unease, and sighed as she leaned over to check her phone on her bedside table, before realising where she was,with no phone,son or real home. Not being able to check the time allowed Regina to falsely assure herself that it wasn't late, and the moon still high in the sky told her she still had many hours to lie there,and think. Just before she rolled over to start another weak attempt at sleeping she heard a noise from outside her room. Not loud, but distinctly there,and she held her breath slightly as she noticed a silhouette standing with his back to her in the doorway. "Daniel?" Regina questioned into the dark, before dismissing how ridiculous she was to ever think Daniel would return. However the noise she'd made alerted the shadow,and it stepped into the moonlight to reveal...Robin Hood.

He stood awkwardly,with his bow and arrow occupying his hands as Regina gave him a puzzled look and suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. "I er, was patrolling and noticed that nobody was guarding your door, I thought that considering you're the Queen you deserved some protection from the Wicked witch" Robin explained. "And you thought you could defeat her with pointy sticks?" "Well, I have nothing else.." "You can go Robin,I don't need protecting" "Are you sure? I heard you in your sleep, breathing heavily and calling out for a Daniel, who is he may I ask?". Regina ignored Robin's question and decided to ask one of her own,trying to sound confident but her voice instead came out stuttering "You called me the Queen earlier, why not the Evil Queen like everyone else?" "I believe that you should have the title you deserve, and from my personal experience you don't deserve the title 'evil', maybe just 'misunderstood'" Robin chuckled back. Regina found herself blushing slightly and giggling at this comment and added "We only just met, you must be pretty psychic..." "So I'm right then?" "Maybe..." .

Here the conversation stopped and after adjusting her pillows Regina slid down and tried to at least look comfortable and relaxed, so that Robin would leave. She felt guilty but truthfully she was concerned for him, he looked tired and had never rested since they met, although she was grieving he had no reason to be sad and didn't want to bring him down with her. Robin however didn't get the hint (and if he did, ignored it) by simply saying "I'll try to not wake you, If you need anything I'm right outside". Regina protested for a few minutes, giving excuses on how he looked tired, that she could use magic to protect herself, but with no luck. Regina finally gave in as a sudden rush of drowsiness hit her mixed with a sense of calm, as she muttered before drifting off "Well good luck fighting flying monkeys...pointy...stick...man". Robin simply smiled at her,glad to she her asleep, and resumed his post.


	2. Chapter 2-stay with me

A few more hours passed, and Robin oddly became used to the sound of Regina talking in her sleep, and although it distressed him to hear her calling out for people he knew she would never see again, he wanted her to get some rest and didn't wake her. The sudden sound of her screaming and crying made him race to her bedside, certain that she was being attacked, only to find her still asleep, but still crying and whimpering. Robin had no idea what to do, he called her name but she didn't wake, so he knelt beside her and cupped the side of her face with his hand. "Regina,please, wake up, come back to me" he pleaded, as she violently cried and struggled, her face becoming hotter as he flung the sheets from her to try to cool her down. Just as he was about to leave and get help, her hand reached out and grabbed his that still resting on her cheek, now soaked in tears. Her eyes finally opened wearily and he let out a sigh of relief as she stared back at him. "What happened?" Robin asked, "I'm...I'm not sure" Regina responded, quietly, as if she were scared to speak any louder.

They both froze, staring at each other as Regina's breathing finally calmed down, and not once did they move their hands away from each others, even when Regina began to cry and bowed her head, Robins hand remained on her cheek and guided her face back up to look at him again. "I asked before but I'm going to ask again, who is Daniel?" Robin muttered, not expecting a reply. "Someone long gone, he's a part of me I can't and won't let go of, even if its the source of my misery...maybe I deserve it anyway" "Don't say that, when my wife died I blamed myself for years, before I realised that the guilt was stopping me from being a father, you have to stop. Don't let him go Regina, just let him rest peacefully" "I can't, he's the only thing that ever made sense in my life and its my fault he was taken, and now Henry's gone I have no reason to go on, you have your son and I...have nothing" "That's not true!" Robin protested but Regina simply sighed and gave his free hand a squeeze, before bringing the one resting on her check down to his lap. "Thank you for waking me, but I'm so tired, I'm going to have to try and sleep some more" "As you wish" Robin stated and began to stand and walk away.

"Wait!" Regina shouted, probably louder than she should have done. Robin turned slightly to glance at her, as she stared at him huddled under the sheets a panicked look in her eyes, "I mean, you can't just go...you woke me up, you...you...might need to do it again" Regina argued, and although her point wasn't very strong Robin still gave in and walked back to the bed and perched on the edge of it "I will be here while you sleep, don't worry okay?" "Okay...". Regina lay back down and closed her eyes as the sensation of Robin taking hold of her hand made all her muscles relax and finally allowed her fall into a calm sleep. Robin watched over her, but soon enough became tired himself and yet couldn't leave in case she started screaming again. Before Robin could think through the options his eyes began closing and he fell forward, unconscious into a deep sleep across Regina's lap, still holding her hand tightly as his arrows fell to the floor and they slept.


	3. Chapter 3-Notes and arrows

Regina was the first to wake the following morning, and the weight she felt spread across her stomach and legs made her panic at first, making her think she'd be caught and tied down, until she noticed Robin lay across her, his head on her stomach with his mouth wide open. The sight made her smile and she suddenly wished she had a camera to hand, to save the image in front of her and embarass Robin with it later. It was then she also noticed her left hand still entwined with his, resting by her side and she considered whether it had anything to do with her getting a good nights sleep, but she dismissed it immediatly. Because of how Robin was lay there was no way Regina could get out of bed without waking him and she didn't want to. He looked so peaceful and she also didn't want any awkward moments considering they, in essence, slept together last night,holding hands the entire time. She felt Robin stir under her and her first instinct was to lie down and pretend to be asleep. She shut her eyes just as Robin opened his, and just like she had he adjusted to the situation he was in, and even smiled at Regina as she 'slept'. Robin sat up carefully, not wanting to disturb Regina and kept his hand in hers. He glanced around looking for his bow and arrows before noticing them at his feet and then securing them over his head. He glanced back at Reginas still form and considered what to do, if he stayed would she be mad for staying on her bed, but if he left would she be mad for him leaving her when she told him to watch over her? Either way he had to do something and it then occured to him how much he really was thinking this through, even though they barely knew eachother he felt as if her opinion was important and that he needed her approval, but he couldn't figure out why. His solution was to leave her a note and with he free hand he leaned over and reached for a black quill and piece of paper lying on Regina's side table. He simply wrote 'I stayed all night and watched, you didn't stir and If you're wondering I only left this morning, If you need me, I'm here-R' before folding the note in half with one hand and resting it on her chest before finally removing his hand from hers slowly. As soon as their hands parted he felt a chill spread through his fingers and up to his chest, knocking him back and making him loose his breath. It felt as if all the heat from before was drained from his body and he felt weak. He took another look at Regina,who hadn't moved and he decided it was lack of food causing the feeling. He stood, and before leaving hesitantly pulled an arrow from his bag and placed it on top of the note of Regina's chest, the tip pointing down away from her face. Although this wasn't very romantic Robin wasn't trying to be, he just wanted her to know he was there. He look one last look at her and left quietly, as his figure walked away Regina opened her eyes and found herself watching him walk away, as she felt the same chill in her hand that only warmed when she clutched the arrow left on her. At this point they weren't looking at each other, but as the sun began creeping in through the windows they both shared the same smile.


	4. Chapter 4-Finding you

For the following week Regina and Robin barely spoke or saw each other, mainly due to Regina. She noticed herself getting up slightly earlier than everyone else, and going to meals later than everyone so she would be alone and she came to realise that she wasn't doing it to avoid Snow or Charming, it was too avoid Robin. Ever since that night Regina had slept soundly, but could feel her unease growing each time she went to bed and it would only be a matter of time before the nightmares set in once again. She decided to tackle the problem head on and instead of eating dinner alone in the dining room after everybody had already eaten, she went at the same time as everyone else, and made sure she was there early to pick a seat. Regina wanted to see who was willing to sit next to her, and more specifically, if Robin would. He intrigued her, and she'd even found herself spending extra time getting ready that evening, choosing her outfit and re-applying her make up. She sat at the the table the furthest away from the door, in the corner, so she could watch as people filed in. Snow and Charming were first, and they stopped in their tracks as they saw Regina, who looked down at her food and poked at it with her fork, trying hard not to draw attention to herself and internally screaming at herself for ever thinking this was a good idea. She was so caught up in attacking herself she jumped when she felt a nudge on her arm and a presence beside her.

She glanced up to see Snow smiling widely at her and Regina froze. Nobody had really tried to be nice to her and her only usual reaction was sarcasm, which clearly wasn't appropriate here. Luckily charming jumped in and said 'So Regina, how're you feeling? We've missed you, you know...' 'I...er...I've been better. To be honest I've been thinking that me being on my own is for the best at the moment, my emotions are everywhere and Snow, I don't want my magic going out of control' Regina began, and this interaction seemed to build her confidence as she realised just how much she'd missed, well, talking to people as she began to pour her heart out to Snow. 'I've tried so hard to redeem myself for Henry, and although he isn't here I don't want to let him down, I just feel...empty. And usually when I feel empty I fill that void with anger and I just...I'm staying out of the way to make sure I don't...flip out I suppose'. Snow put her arm around the queen and hugged her. This simple move warmed Regina's heart and made her realise why she'd come to dinner in the first place. 'Is Robin here?' she asked 'I haven't seen him. Although he asked Charming to check on Roland after dinner so I'm guessing he's on patrol, why?' Snow replied. 'No reason. I just needed to ask him something. if you'll excuse me I'll go find him and take him some food out' Regina spoke as she stood up, which made the entire room look round at her. The sudden attention made Regina nervous as she grabbed her own plate and spare for Robin before hurrying out of the room. Her plan seemed solid until she left and then realised she had no idea where to find Robin. The castle and grounds were huge and she would never find him by simply searching.

Instead she headed back to her room and set the two plates on her dressing table before opening the first drawer and carefully removing the arrow Robin had given her. She used the location spell that she'd used on Pan's map in Neverland and sure enough the arrow began to float towards her door. She quickly checked her appearance in her mirror before picking back up both plates and beginning to follow the arrow. It lead her through the castle and down past her childhood apple tree in the garden before stopping outside a tent, which was pitched in the shade of the castle balcony. The arrow fell to the floor and Regina realised Robin must be inside. She noticed a gap in the tent fabric and approached it nervously and quietly and she held her breath when she saw what was inside.

Robin was on his knees leaning over a bed, tucking in Roland, who was clutching the stuffed animal Regina had given him whilst looking at his father lovingly. The sight made Regina's heart ache as she thought of Henry and how she'd done the same task for many years, but if she'd known she would've soaked up every moment of being a mother. Her thoughts made her eyes sting and sure enough tears began to stream down her face, which she couldn't wipe off due to holding a plate in each hand. Robin gave Roland a kiss on the forehead before beginning to stand up, and Regina but her lip to stop herself crying loudly. However it hadn't worked and she let out a hiccup, only quiet but loud enough for Robin to hear, who spun around and pulled out an arrow in lightning speed. 'Who goes there?' he demanded, but Regina couldn't bare to answer and embarrass herself so stayed quiet, still peeking through the gap. She closed her eyes and when she opened them and looked through, Robin was gone. The tap on her back made her drop both plates as they smashed to the ground and she turned around to face Robin. 'Regina...are you okay?' robin asked as her was faced with a tear stained face as she replied softly 'No...' and collapsed into his arms.

A/N :Sorry this chapter doesn't have much outlawqueen interaction but I had to set the scene up, i promise there's a ton more to come! Leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5-letters long forgotten

Regina opened her eyes with a slightly stiff neck, curled up in a ball in a room she didn't recognise. She was too tired to notice it at first but suddenly she became aware that she wasn't in her king size bed and was still fully clothed, although her hair had fallen out of the elaborate up-do she'd had it in the night before, making her wavy hair pool and flow down her back. She began sitting up, and it was then she realised that not only was this not her room, she wasn't even in the castle. As she looked around she noticed a few things, arrows on a small table, coats and scarves piled on chairs and the stuffed animal Roland had been carrying around was neatly sat up on the only other bed in the room, opposite her. It was then she realised she was in Robin's room, and more importantly, in his bed. The thought made her blush but also made her jump and stand up a little too quickly, as her head began to spin and the room became fuzzy while a dull ringing filled her ears. She placed her hand to her forehead and squinted, which made her oblivious to the fact that Robin had entered behind her. "Good morning" he said with a smile and walked around to the front of Regina. She was still rubbing her forehead and getting her sense of balance as he held out a tray in one hand filled in with food and a glass of juice, and a bunch of wild flowers in the other. "I was planning breakfast in bed but it seems you've ruined that idea, care to join me outside?" he asked. "What...what happened last night? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is leaving the dining hall, and then black" Regina spoke, looking at Robin and searching his face carefully for answers. She may not have Emma's superpower but she also wasn't stupid. "Look, you must be hungry Snow told me you ate nothing last night which is why you're so dizzy. We'll talk while you eat, okay?" "Okay.." Regina reluctantly agreed.

Regina looked around quickly, suddenly aware of the massive case of bed head she had and searched for a mirror with no luck. She fixed her dress and smoothed her hair as best she could as she followed Robin out of the tent, and the sudden hit of sun on her face intensified the dizziness she felt as she squinted and shaded her face with her hands. The walk to the picnic bench wasn't far and Regina had recognised that Robin had moved it from her castle garden to here, but didn't mention it. There was no one around and the area was so silent she could hear the trees rustle and the birds singing in the distance as she sat at the table in the shade opposite Robin, as he slid the tray towards her and placed the flowers next to it. Regina was snapped out of her daydream as her stomach growled loudly and she smiled feeling slightly embarrassed as she began to eat as Robin watched her. It wasn't awkward and as she ate he studied her features, her huge brown eyes that were framed by thick long eyelashes, the dramatic eye make-up from last night had rubbed off and now she looked natural and almost vulnerable. It was her hair that amazed him the most, he'd never seen it loose, and its length stunned him, trailing all the way down her back in curls, the only hint of her elaborate style from the previous night was a plait that framed her face and was pinned at the back of her head. Regina noticed him staring at her and she raised her eyebrow at him before tackling him about last night. "So are you going to explain last night or do I have to find someone else to fill me in?" She asked, sternly but gentle at the same time. "Well, I was tucking Roland in and heard a noise outside, I came to look and you were stood outside the tent with two plates and seemed to be very upset. You dropped the plates and became,well, inconsolable. I carried you into the tent and you must of been exhausted as before I could even get you drink something and ask what was wrong you passed out" "Really? That doesn't sound like me at all" She said quietly, trying to figure out why she couldn't remember any of it. An idea struck her and after finishing the juice in one gulp she stood, picked up the wild flowers and began heading towards the castle. "Wait!" Robin shouted and Regina turned to meet his eye, "I need to figure something out okay? You're welcome to join, I suppose" "It would be my pleasure" he responded, before rising and jogging slightly to catch up with her.

They headed through the castle quickly and Regina became very aware of the looks she was receiving form everyone she walked past, and she could hardly blame them. Here she was, wandering through the castle in the same clothes as last night, messy hair, no make-up and carrying a bunch of flowers with Robin by her side, all the signs pointing towards a walk of shame. She felt extremely relieved when they finally reached her room and were alone, and she set about retrieving bottles form various drawers in her dresser. "May I ask what you're doing?" Robin enquired, "I'm making a memory potion, more specifically an emotional one, when I drink this I was remember exactly why I blacked out last night and more importantly, what I was feeling" "Why is it important? You were clearly tired and hadn't eaten, its all fairly..." "I don't know okay! It's just, I've done many things and experienced a lot, It takes a lot to stop me so I don't believe that I simply passed out. Now make yourself useful and grab me a beaker, second shelf in the wardrobe, and don't break anything" Regina asked, sounding a little more annoyed than she felt. "I wouldn't dream of it" Robin muttered as her followed her orders and opened the wardrobe and as he reached up for the beaker he knocked a box that was next to it off the shelf and onto the floor, which landed with a soft thud.

He instinctively bent down to pick it up and began putting the contents back into it that had fallen out, which mostly consisted of old letters. Regina hadn't noticed the box falling and was concentrating hard on her work, and when she turned around to see what was taking so long, was shocked to find Robin crouched on the floor grasping a piece of paper and staring up at her. "What is this?" he asked, his voice shaking, "Probably an old letter, here let me see..I did say to be careful you.." Regina began, and froze as she bent over him and saw why he was freaked out. On the paper was an ink drawing, of a very specific lion tattoo, a very specific tattoo that was mimicked on the wrist of the man who held the piece of paper, now visible with him arm raised. "Well?" Robin asked,searching Regina's face for an answer as to why she had a drawing of his tattoo stored away in her wardrobe, as Regina, for the second time in 24 hours, blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6-Follow your heart

**A/N: This is just a quick update as I'm working on the next chapter which is quite long and pretty important so need to make sure it's right! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read this, I never thought anyone would and to have people ask for more and read every single chapter is just...wow. So thank you again and don't forget to keep leaving follows/favourites and reviews and enjoy! (P.S-This chapter is Snow Queen heavy, but I love this friendship and the chapter wouldn't work without it,hope no one minds!) :)**

* * *

When Regina awoke she felt as if she were waking up from a terrible nightmare, only the nightmare was her reality. She was in her own bed and noticed slight pressure and wetness on her forehead, and opened her eyes fully to be met with the all too familiar image of Snow hovering over her, holding a wet cloth to her forehead where Regina suddenly noticed a piercing pain beating out. She raised her hand instinctively to feel her head but Snow was quicker and grabbed Regina's hand first "Hey" she said softly, "You've hit your head honey just leave it for now okay? Just rest" she added as she continued to pat the cloth on Regina's forehead, making her wince slightly as the pain spread across her. "Where's Robin? He was just here…" "I know, he came looking for us, told us you'd fallen and hit your head but said he had to be somewhere and left before we could ask what happened. We got here as soon as we could, how are you feeling?" "I've been better" Regina smirked, which made Snow giggle slightly "Well Regina, we both know you've been in worse shape than this, you going to tell me what happened? I have to admit I've missed you, what been going on since we got back?". The way Snow admitted she'd missed Regina made her heart warm and reminded her of the time Snow saved her life from a dirty blade and had told her how she wanted to be a family with Regina again, that was a moment Regina held dear and although had never admitted it, she was secretly happy that Henry had ties to Snow, it gave them more of a connection. Being back in the place she'd called a prison, a home and a place that a long time ago she had shared with Snow reminded her of the person she used to be, the person who had tried desperately to get out many times. Regina knew exactly what she'd become over the years and it still amazed her that people, even if only a few, were willing to help her and believe in her, most of all Snow and it was then she realised, she could trust her with all her heart.

"Well.." Regina began, and just as she was about to tell Snow everything, from Tinkerbell to the memory potion she'd been making just hours before, Charming entered. Snow shot him a look and he got the message, and turned and left almost as quickly as he'd appeared. Snow turned back to Regina and gave her a reassuring smile and raised a glass of water to Regina's mouth, which she took thankfully trying hard not to move her pounding head too much, as Regina began the story she'd never told anyone before...

"So you're telling me, that all this time you knew you had a soul mate out there waiting for you? A chance to be happy, Regina, why didn't you take it?" Snow asked. For Snow love had always been an obvious choice and on many occasions she'd been willing to die for it, so Regina's reluctance confused her "Easy for you to say Snow, anger was all I had. I was afraid that if I let it go, I wouldn't know who I was any more" "And just to make sure, you're sure the tattoo Robin has is the same one?" "If it wasn't do you think he would've freaked out as much as he did? How am I ever going to explain this to him…" "With the truth" Snow simply said. Regina sighed slightly as she realised how little her options were, "I could just, you know, not talk to him for a while" "Regina he's going to want answers, he has to understand, you're soul mates! That has to count for something right?" "I guess". Snow resumed wiping Regina's forehead, which now Regina had seen in the mirror. She was sporting a rather impressive gash running from above her right eye up into her hairline. The cut wasn't too deep but was still bleeding slightly and her forehead was already showing bruises of various colours around it, and finish off the look Regina's top lip was slightly split too. They had determined from where she'd dropped the beaker earlier that Regina had hit her head on her bedpost when she fell and then hit her lip on floor. They sat in silence as Regina closed her eyes and lay back, relieved to have told someone and felt soothed as Snow patted her forehead and began humming a tune that Regina recognised, it was a tune that she herself had sung to Snow when she was younger and had sung to Henry when he was just a baby. She felt her eyelids closing and began to fall slowly asleep and didn't hear the faint footsteps approach the bed until Snow's humming stopped as she turned to face the visitor.

"Is she okay? Can I talk to her?" A voice whispered, whoever it was thought Regina was asleep and she almost was until the unmistakable accent of the visitor hit her. Robin. She opened her eyes and saw him stood only a few steps away, his eyes full of concern. "Snow" She said, causing both of them to look round at her "Can you give us a minute?" "Sure" Snow muttered as she rose and left,giving Regina one last look before disappearing. "We need to talk" Regina began, and Robin responded by edging closer to the bed and perching on the end of the it, wincing as he noticed the cut and bruises painted across Regina's face, "Yes, I believe we do…".


	7. Chapter 7-The truth

With Robin sat on the edge of her bed, Regina knew there was no escaping what had to be done, and the slight heat she could feel through the sheets near her feet, caused by Robin sat so close served as a reminder of what she had to face up to. She just wished she could've of prepared herself, her own way of self defence was control, and here she had none, making her powerless to the situation. _She cast her mind back to that night at the tavern, and the possibilities that could have occurred if she'd just gone inside, all the pain she would've saved, the revenge stopped, hearts warmed and lives saved and all she could think of were Tinkerbell's words whirling her head, calling her selfish, for not only were her actions stopping her happiness, but his too. He deserved to know the truth, all these years apart that could've been spent together, a life that could've been built and Regina suddenly felt even more emptiness within her, she was mourning the loss of the life she could have lead with Robin. She may have got Henry through revenge but she'd also lost him and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd met Robin and never enacted the curse, that Henry would have been better off without her._

A sudden touch on her hand made Regina raise her gaze slowly to meet Robin's as a single tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek slowly. The pain and regret was laid out on her face, and although Robin hadn't heard any explanation yet he instinctively scooted forward up the bed, being careful not to sit on Regina's outstretched legs, until he was sat just next to her hips, close enough that he barely had to reach out to wipe away the tear. The simple action made Regina flinch from pain as his hand brushed against the bruise forming on her head and suddenly Robin jerked his hand back,his eyes apologising as they gazed into hers. In that moment he forgot why he was there and was taken back to his first night at the castle, where he'd watched over Regina, held her hand and since, had some pretty intense encounters with her. Their eyes remained locked as Regina carefully took hold of Robins arm and began rolling up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo underneath. Their gazes never left one another as each knew exactly what she was doing as she began with "Do you believe in soulmates?" while looking deep into his eyes, wanting his immediate reaction before continuing. "I suppose, I hadn't really thought about it, why?" "I do, I also believe in true love and destiny, I believe it because I've experienced it. When I first married the King I was...broken. The kingdom couldn't see it, but I was. My true love was killed in front of my eyes so that I could marry into royalty and live a life I cared nothing for. One night, I was alone on my balcony, this anger was just building up inside, I'd used magic once before but had vowed to stay away from it, but the thing is it runs off emotions. The emotions that were building up inside me gave this strength and...the balcony broke and a I fell. Or jumped. I still haven't quite decided." Regina gave an attempt at the laugh at the last comment, and glared at the same balcony through the corner of her eye. Robin was watching her carefully, he wasn't pushing her but the look on his face said it all. Pity. She tried to carry on but the memory of that night had taken hold of her and rushed her back, taking her breath away as the emotions flooded through her.

_It was the lowest she'd ever felt, the breeze serving no help in calming her down as her frustration grew, her mother was gone, cast away yet here she was, a prisoner. The desire to be free was like a slap in the face and a feeling that ran through her to the very core, although tonight she realised, 'why be free when there is no one out there waiting for me?'. The realisation that the woman who was meant to care for her the most, put her happiness first and trust deeply had been the one to do this to her, made her wish her mother was there for one reason. To scream at her. To take all the pain, anger and deceit out on her, to show her just what she'd done to her own daughter. The thought itself made her bang against the balcony rail fiercely over and over, so hard she didn't even notice the slight sparks flowing from her palms with each crashing movement, that coated the balcony rail in a deep crimson colour where she'd hit it. The fall itself was a blur, but the only thing Regina could remember as she was falling to her death, was the sense of relief. She was to be free._

"I wanted to die. I hadn't realised until I fell, but I did. I was saved. A fairy named Tinkerbell used her magic and stopped me before I hit the ground. In that moment I hated her until she explained that she was here to give me a second chance. That I had a soul mate out there waiting" She explained, the feeling of embarrassment growing as she felt her deepest and well hidden emotions finally bubbling to the surface, but considering what she was about to tell Robin, a little emotion was the least she could do. Without giving him time to interrupt, she glanced up to look him in the eyes, his own eyes giving nothing away except patience as her grasp on his arm tightened slightly and she continued. "She used pixie dust to lead me to a tavern and peered through the door. There was a man with his back to the door and he was glowing,it was him. She left me alone to collect my thoughts and I promised her I'd go in, only I didn't. I ran" "who was it?" Robin murmured so quietly that if he'd been sat any further away Regina wouldn't of heard the words as they left his mouth.

_There he was, her soul mate. Tinkerbell had gone and the only thing standing between Regina and her happiness was a door. She tried to get an impression of him through the glass pane but all she could see was his tattoo, shimmering slightly as it caught the lights of the lanterns in the tavern. 'I can't do it'. Regina felt her palms grow sticky with sweat and her heart begin to beat harder than ever in her chest as she grasped the handle in her hand and swung the door open. As the air from inside hit her and the noise surrounded her she felt completely suffocated and trapped as her mother's words 'love is weakness, Regina' grew louder in her head, not allowing her to think. No, she couldn't condemn another person to Daniels fate, and so, she ran. She ran so far her feet ached and her head was spinning, she ran until she felt numb all over and her racing heartbeat was a result of pure exhaustion and as her ears rang and head buzzed, she fell the floor in an alley. She cried. She cried until the sun illuminated the alley she had been hiding in and the gravity of the situation hit her. She had no idea where the tavern was from there and,for once, instead of feeling trapped, she finally felt free and in control. She knew what to do. She had to kill Snow White. _

"I didn't know. Like I said his back was to the door. But….He had a tattoo. A very distinct one of a lion, on his arm" She muttered giving his arm a slight squeeze as she gazed at it, not daring to look at him. She'd done it. Robin gasped and relaxed slightly, as if the information itself had physically hit him and constrained him from even moving an inch. They sat frozen, their breathing the only noise being heard between them as Regina gazed at him up and down nervously,her eyes searching desperately for something, anything to tell her how he felt. She released his arm but he didn't seem to register it, it was if he was in a whole other place, with his head spinning, vision blurred and a buzzing in his ears that made all sound around him a muffled tone. He could feel Regina shaking him now, and softly calling his name, but his mind wouldn't allow him back into the present moment, he was trapped in a bubble of confusion. The bubble was broken however, when he felt hot breath merely inches from his face, and he finally saw his vision come back into focus to reveal Regina peering at him, so close their noses almost bumped each other. He eyes were full of concern and tears, and from the corner of his eye he noticed a thin line of scarlet begin trailing down her face,as the cut on her forehead began to bleed slightly .The red brought him down to reality as he finally gazed back at her and met her eyes. He was met by such overwhelming comfort it made his heart warm and him smile slightly at Regina who smiled back. It was the tiniest gesture but it made Robin feel such comfort that emotion took over and he reached out, cupping Regina's cheek that wasn't bleeding in one hand and with the other wrapping it around her waist as best he could, inviting her to edge as close as she could to him until their hips bumped, making Regina gasp. He looked up meet her gaze as their noses hit each other,which only made Regina smile even more as Robin leaned in only an inch, as their lips met softly, causing a shock to run through the couples lips so strong that sparks escaped through the cracks in their lips and made Robin stumble backwards, rubbing his lips tenderly. This caused Regina to laugh softly as he quickly looked up to see what was causing her to laugh. He looked wounded as he thought she was laughing him or mocking him, for daring to kiss the Queen but she simply stared straight into his eyes and stated "Clearly you haven't played with magic before".


	8. Chapter 8-The date

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for adult content, enjoy!**

After 3 unnecessary days of bed rest Regina's head was finally looking better and her mind was clearer, she hadn't seen Robin since the night she told him and although she'd been told it was because he was on patrol and wanted her to rest, she couldn't help but feel that Snow was playing an underlying role, trying to help but in fact just making things difficult. Now she was allowed out of bed she paced up and down her room, she'd been planning this for 3 days and now the day was here she was more nervous than she'd imagined and prayed everything would work. She'd spoken to Charming and made sure that Robin was off patrol that night, and that Roland could be taken care of, she'd spoken to the kitchen staff who agreed to prepare a meal for her and send it to her room early evening and now here she was, in front of her wardrobe, hunting for just the right outfit. All her dresses were exquisite, but she wanted something with no painful memory attached to it, something she hadn't murdered in or cried in, something that, by her standards, was pure. She eventually decided on the blue velvet dress that clung to her figure and exposed her back, coated in jewels, the dress she's worn when sending Hook to wonderland. She styled her hair in an elaborate twist of plaits that both added height to her hair yet also managed to trail down her back, and she secured it with just a single hair pin (a skill she'd acquired when she was younger) as a knock came at her door.

She inched over to it and sighed slightly as it was her food, not Robin waiting outside. She took the silver trays and bottles of wine gratefully before shutting the door and sitting on the edge of her bed, mentally preparing herself. She's told Charming to get Robin there by 8pm and as the clock inched closer she slipped off her robe and slipped into the dress, the cold jewels spreading icy tingles across her back, making her wince. Another 10 minutes passed and then finally a soft banging at the door alerted Regina, as she checked her appearance one last time, content with the cover up job she'd done on her bruises and opened the door to her soul-mate. Robin was stood there awkwardly, grasping a huge bunch of flowers in his hands as he gasped aloud as he took in Regina's appearance, 'he'd never someone so beautiful', he thought as she gestured with her hand for him to enter.

They ate in silence and when the food came to an end Robin turned to the second bottle of wine, grabbing both glasses swiftly and filling them before handing one to Regina. Although they'd barely spoken since Robin entered the silence was comfortable as Regina raised her glass and whispered "To us" before taking a swift gulp, leaving her lips stained red. Robin took a drink in response and they simply stared at each other, the rug beneath them not the most comfortable but the heat from the fire and hunger in one another's eyes made this irrelevant, as the moment was broken as Regina put her glass down on the fireplace, and taking Robins off him and putting it next to hers. She inched closer nervously but with every inch her confidence grew and by the time she was in front of him, their noses bumping she murmured "Now..where were we" before crashing her lips to his, causing the same sparks as a few days previous. The sparks were something that still surprised Robin, but Regina relished in them, after all, magic was her profession and this was her expert area. The kiss deepened as their tongues entwined with each others, the sparks now causing a low groan to escape Robins throat, spurring the kiss on. Without breaking their lips Regina edged even closer and lifted her hands from the rug to cup his face and run her hands through his hair, but the gesture caused them to stumble forward as the pair fell backwards onto the rug, with Robin on his back and Regina half lay across his chest, giggling like a lovesick teenager. The combination of wine and magic running through each of their systems seemed to open up something with each of them as they interlocked their hands and rose together, stealing a quick kiss before Regina lead the way to her bed.

She turned around and pushed Robin gently onto the bed, and as best she could in her dress, sat on his lap and straddled him, before leaning in once again to kiss him. This time the kiss was filled with more than just sparks, there was an underlying sense of passion and urgency to it, as the couple suddenly decided that both parties were wearing far too many clothes as Regina began tugging at Robins shirt, ripping a few of the buttons in the process. Robin attempted to undo her dress but the zip was so well hidden he couldn't find it, making Regina laugh as he lay under her, his torso now exposed and vulnerable. She bent down and kissed him again, before stroking the length of his torso and ending up on her own dress. Their lips still locked she instinctively located her dress zipper and undid it, the weight of the jewels causing it to fall heavily as she swiftly removed her arms and chest from the material, her lack of a bra causing Robin to gasp slightly as the swell of her breasts brushed gently over his chest as she lent over to kiss him once more. After that clothes were lost more quickly until they we both completely naked, Regina somehow still straddling Robin. He lent up from the bed to kiss her and moved his hands into her hair, the mass of waves and plaits rushing over him as he removed the one pin holding it all in place, as her hair cascaded down her back and over his hands. Now he was risen he pushed Regina back until her back hit the bed and her head hit the pillows with a soft thud, causing her to gasp slightly. Leaning over her he took in her appearance, and just how vulnerable she now looked beneath him. His fingers began stroking the length of her chest and making slow circles on her stomach, causing a satisfied sigh from Regina as the action caused small sparks to follow the pattern on her stomach. His fingers continued until they hovered over Regina's thigh as he kissed her again, causing Regina to instinctively lift her leg to meet Robins hand, the sense of urgency almost filling the room now. His hands sunk into her warm skin and Regina let out a deep moan as they kissed,causing Robin's own mouth to vibrate with the noise, allowing his own moan to escape into her mouth. Regina opened her eyes to meet Robin's and she broke the kiss ever so slightly, leaving them both panting quietly, nosing still touching whilst she gazed at him, nudging at him by bumping her nose to his and wriggled slightly under his grasp to urge him on. He gave her a slightly nervous look as his steady hands began roaming her body, tentatively at first but as he grazed her thigh with his fingers he felt her lift her leg to meet him as he almost instinctively entered a finger into her. Regina let out a slight whimper as she grasped at his neck, head thrown back as Robin entered a second finger, not needing to move as her hips moved upwards to meet him as he bent slightly to kiss her neck, causing another moan from Regina. With each movement Regina felt herself becoming dizzier as if she might just float away,as Robin's touch became unbearable as she realised she needed more. With a shaky hand she grasped at his wrist and removed his fingers from her, causing a concerned look from Robin which was swiftly dismissed as she lent further down to softly grip his already hard length,and adjusted herself so their hips were in line with each others, before he gave a soft thrust into her.

They each let out a moan as Robin filled her and sparks began spreading up Regina's stomach, making both their eyes glisten. They each began grinding their hips in time with each other, as Regina gripped at any part of Robin see could hold onto, lifting herself slightly from the bed to meet his kisses. As she felt Robin's pace quicken slightly she felt a new wave take over her, causing her to throw her head back and grip at the bedsheets tightly with her hands, the pleasure she felt only increasing the amount of magic sizzling between them. With Regina exposed Robin bent towards her open neck and began kissing and biting gently at her pulse point, the sensation causing a never ending stream of moans and inaudible words to escape both Regina and Robin's mouths as each climbed higher and higher. Regina found herself growing closer and as Robin moved from her neck to her breasts, taking one at a time and sucking at the skin there, she felt a sensation take over that she'd never felt before, causing her push herself up from the bed and make Robin shift slightly under her, maintaining their pace as she once again gripped at him, beginning to shudder all over as she leant into his neck, breathing in his scent and allowing it to take over her completely. They came apart together, trembling as they each grasped at one another, hands tangled in hair and scratching at skin, leaving faint pink lines as they found another place to hang onto, as the feelings overtook both Regina and Robin and as he looked into her eyes he noticed them change, glowing a deep purple colour as she breathed rapidly and purple smoke began surrounding the couple, until they couldn't see each other, but only feel their bodies pressed against one another. They air around them felt alive, buzzing and as their climax began to fade slightly Robin slumped forward onto Regina as they collapsed onto the bed, the smoke now beginning to fade as he looked back into her now brown again eyes, before interlocking their hands, resting his head in her chest and listened to her erratic heartbeat, as it beat in time with his.


	9. Chapter 9-Next to you

The warm presence next to Regina alarmed her and then almost immediately relaxed her, just as it had the first morning she'd awoken in the castle since returning, when Robin had been spread across her stomach,hand gently in hers. Only this time it was different, their naked bodies were entwined together,her leg hooked over his,foreheads touching,their fingers interlocked in a silent was only then Regina shuddered and began to feel the chill of the room around her as she glanced across to see the sun beginning to rise and the remains of the fire which had long since burned out. With the slight flick of her free wrist the folded blanket from the end of the bed rose and coated the couple gently, the settling fabric causing Robin to stir and blink wearily at Regina, smiling as he watched her blow a shining mist from her mouth across the room,causing the fire to flare up and illuminate her sharp features. Only then did she glance round and notice Robin watching her, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "Good morning" she murmured leaning in to nuzzle under his chin "I'd hardly call it morning,how come you're awake so early?" Robin responded, the sound resonating through his throat and spreading across Regina's skin causing her to sigh and glance up at him. "I was cold" she simply stated, "Well, there are other solutions to warming you up than a simple blanket, something, a little more enjoyable?" Robin questioned as he bent forward to trail kisses up Regina's jawline, eliciting a soft moan as she reached around his neck, willing him closer to her, "hey" she stammered, barely able to get a decent word out as he continued with the kisses that were now travelling down her neck "hey! Robin!" "yes?" he murmured from her neck, not wanting to move even though he knew he'd have to "I just, its our first date you know?" "If you're pretending this is as far as we've gone you clearly have no recollection of last night" he chuckled, before rising up to lay his head on the pillow and face her, taking in all of her features, as Regina mirrored he pose opposite him. "You know...I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen, but from this angle the-" Regina flinched as the word 'Evil' left his mouth, instantly regretting the statement, until she began to laugh. "Dear, I was always the Queen. It was people like you who added the Evil to it" and just as Regina was about to begin the tale of when she'd walked amongst peasants, and the things she'd heard there, a loud knock on the door made them both flinch and look at each other startled.

They both jumped from the bed instantly, as if it were burning them. Regina grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her quickly before shouting "Just a second!" as another knock made her wince. She looked at Robin, who stood there with the blanket the only thing covering him as she hissed "Hide! Quickly under the bed!" "what...why?!" "You have 2 options. Either hide here or I'll poof you out into the courtyard only without that blanket, well?!" "Okay! I may have underestimated you.." Robin muttered as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, before reluctantly crawling under Regina's bed as she scurried around, hiding Robin's clothes under the bed sheets before peeking around the door. Snow stood there with mixed emotions written on her face, causing Regina to open the door wider and gesture for her to enter, temporarily forgetting that Robin was in there. Snow hesitantly entered and with a dull thud sat on the edge of Regina's bed. "What's the matter? Has something happened?" Regina asked, it still wasn't fully morning yet, and when Snow was quiet there was always reason to worry. "Yes, its the wicked witch. She tried an attack last night, 3 of the dwarves are missing and the shield is down" "What?! but I put up the shield myself, how did she…" "You said she was your sister right? Maybe that could have something to do with it, either way there's a war council meeting in the dining hall in one hour to discuss action. I know its early and believe me, that wasn't my choice but we need you and Robin there. Speaking of, how did things go last night? Know where I can find him?" Snow asked, glad to have told the bad news and be able to change the subject. Regina had been feeling strangely close to Snow recently and was the only person who knew about the date with everyone else given excuses as to where Robin had been. "It went, okay" Regina began, blushing not only at the complete understatement she'd just given but also at the fact that Robin was just metres away from her. "Okay? Is that it? Regina he's your soul mate please tell me at least a kiss happened" "Oh believe me dear…" "Hey!" Charming interrupted, the tension in the room almost touchable now, Regina felt as if she would fall in a pool of laughter if it weren't for the stern look on Charming face "Hey! I was just telling Regina about the meeting, she said she'd pass the message on to Robin when she sees him and meet us there, right?" "Sure.." Regina spoke giving a confused glance to the now more confident woman next to her. As Snow rose to leave the room with her husband, she turned around and leaned into Regina's ear so only she hear "If I didn't know any better I'd say you look smitten, oh and I noticed the shirt sticking out from your sheets. Subtly isn't your thing Regina" she giggled, which only made the blush on Regina's cheeks grow as she walked away, throwing one last look at Regina before smiling and waving sweetly "See you both there".

As Snow disappeared Regina finally let out the laughter she'd been holding in, the whole situation seemed ridiculous and it was only when she felt lips touch the back of her neck and palms wrap around her waist that she stopped and leaned into the warm figure behind her, humming quietly as his hand spread across her stomach, untying the belt of her robe and slipping his hands between the folds of fabric, causing small sparks to dance across Regina's stomach. She spun around meet his gaze "You heard Snow, we have a meeting in less than an hour" "Then that's just under an hour to fix your problem with being subtle, isn't it?" Robin asked, hoping that she would give in, but as Regina edged away from him he sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her as he began collecting his clothes from under the sheets as Regina strided across the room, robe still half open, as she began getting ready, the smile on her face not faltering once.

Over the next few days the war council meetings continued for relentless hours, much to the dismay of everyone who had to attend. The dining hall was no longer in the order it had been and tables were carelessly thrown together with odd chairs added to any free edge of the wood. Empty glasses and platters were beginning to pile up on the pristine polished wood and as another tray of drinks was brought in, Regina sprung up, she needed some space, fresh air, anything but being trapped in this room. "I can't take this any more, we aren't getting anywhere!" She argued, starting to help one of the servants who was desperately trying to juggle picking up the empty glasses from the table, a couple falling and smashing as she muttered an apology. Before the servant could bend down Regina waved her hand as the table became coated in purple smoke, it swamping over each surface before clearing just as quickly to reveal a clean table, the broken glass cleared and the fresh glasses passed around to each person. Regina huffed and blew a stray hair from her face before sitting down again, she knew protesting would get them nowhere and would only prolong the ordeal. "Look, so far we've been here for what seems like an eternity, and come up with nothing of value, we need a plan" She began, feeling Robin give her thigh a reassuring squeeze under the table. Snow was still the only person to know of their date and newly found relationship, and at the moment, Regina wanted to keep it that way. People's gawking faces, and questioning looks were not what she needed right now, and besides, every time she found something that brought light to her it had always been swiftly taken away from her, meaning she couldn't risk that happening, not now. She took careful slow slips of her drink as the meeting continued, mostly led by Snow who insisted they don't attack until they find a certain way to destroy her, a fault proof plan. It seemed the most logical idea, except,no one had any idea how to destroy her, meaning they ended up exactly where they'd began as the cycle started all over again. Regina felt Robin's hand on her thigh again, making her glance at him with a gentle smile, only to be greeted with a mischievous grin on his. She momentarily zoned out of the main conversation to give Robin a questioning look, the only answer she received was the feeling of fumbling on the many layers of her skirt, as warmth spread across her thigh, as Robin's hand leaned on it, carefully leading upwards. She shot him a warning look yet he still continued, managing to reach her underwear without looking the slight bit interested in anything above the table. "what do you think Regina?" Snow asked, snapping Regina out of her trance "Erm, could you repeat that? I kind of zoned out...which, by the way we wouldn't have done if we actually getting some-" her speech stammered as Robin reached until the lace of her underwear, causing her breath to quicken as she shifted in her seat. "We are okay, you win here. We attack, soon. But in the meantime we also gain knowledge on her, we need to know her weaknesses before we can even begin to start sending off all the men we have" "I completely agree, now that it's settled we just need to figure her out. I've heard of OZ and there are many legends surrounding it we need Belle" Regina decided, her breathing hitched even further as Robin's hand roamed further, it pausing as Snow suddenly rose from her seat, causing everyone to follow suit. Robin removed his hand swiftly and was up on his feet far ahead of Regina, who was still smoothing her dress down as she struggled to stand and catch up with him. The parties dispersed, all fully glad to be out of the room as Regina noticed the sun beginning to set, they'd been there all day, again. As she reached Robin she realised there were alone, as she playfully hit his shoulder from behind. "Don't do that again" she warned "I wouldn't dream of it" he answered playfully, their footsteps echoing through the corridor as they reached the doorway and entered the palace gardens. "Walk with me?" Regina asked, holding her arm out to him tentatively, "I know where the BEST apple tree is" she teased, as he took her arm and linked it with his, "lead the way Milady".


	10. Chapter 10-Target practise

**AN: The outfit I try to describe in this chapter is the one Regina wears when the second curse is enacted by Snow( episode 3x19), but here is set slightly before that. Also in this fic Snow is pregnant,but not as far into the pregnancy as in the show as the curse happens a lot quicker than in the show (sorry, I couldn't fill the entire year!) and it will make a lot more sense in a couple of chapters why the time span is shorter, Thank you! leave a review, follow and favourite! :)**

As the weeks went by, things began to settle down as everyone finally adjusted to being back to their old lives. Some decided to venture out from the castle and see what had become of their homes, under a sharp warning from Snow that everyone who leaves is forfeiting protection from the witch, Regina simply wasn't powerful enough to cast a protection spell over the entire forest. But as Regina and Robin's secret relationship grew, she could feel her power growing, it was a feeling of ecstasy that left her breathless each time their skin brushed against the other, the sparks only dying down after hours of caresses and kisses to satisfy the magic running between them. It was something Regina had never felt before, she'd had a first love, but this, this was something deeper. Their souls were bound together and ever since that first night it was as if the bound had been tightened, making both of them wonder how they'd lived without the other.

_As a strong hand leaned on her thigh and its palm smoothed over her flesh, Regina gasped and bucked her hips slightly, causing Robin to adjust his position between her legs to steady her, and push her hips back down onto the mattress, laughing gently. The reaction they both had to each others touch constantly surprised the other, and made Robin laugh once again as Regina whimpered slightly in protest. She could feel her desire growing and his teasing was only making it stronger, the feeling settling between her legs, her palms sweaty as she gripped the sheets, feeling Robins breath against her as he ventured lower..._

Regina woke up with a start. The dream had seemed so real and although such events had occurred before in their relationship the intensity that a dream had made her feel shocked her. She reached over to feel for Robins arm next to her, the absence of it causing her to look puzzled as she began to sit up gently and scan the room. Before she barely lift her head she felt something hot between her legs press against her, causing a groan to leave her lips, peering down to see Robins body under the sheets between her legs. _oh, it wasn't really a dream after all. _She parted her lips in a protest that was soon silenced as she felt Robins mouth on her again. The feeling caused her to flop back onto the bed, before hooking her leg over his back, drawing him closer to her. Robin made no sound and continued with his tongue, keeping his pace slow and steady. The burning desire in Regina grew, and she became impatient as she scrambled with the sheets, reaching down with her hand to urge him on. His only response being that he grasped her hand within his, entwining their fingers as he finally took the hint and increased his pace, before using his free hand to slip 3 fingers easily into Regina. It should of been romantic, but Regina was drinking the sensations in, craving them and began rocking her hips erratically to quicken Robin's pace even further. As she grew higher the sparks returned, causing the fire to flare up and a breeze to circle the still room, even though all the windows were closed. Regina cried out Robin's name she reached her peak, grasping at his hand with all her strength as her muscles tensed against him. The breeze caused the sheets to flutter and the balcony doors to fling open, the sensation running through Regina longer that it had ever before. Finally it began to die down as she slumped against the bed, breathless, feeling Robin make his way up her body, planting small kisses along the way. Her sensitive body twitched with each kiss, and the final one he planted on her lips allowed one final moan to vibrate through her mouth, before she sank back.

They remained there for a while, just lying, hands locked. Regina's eyes remaining closed in a blissful state, although she was fully awake. It was only when she felt Robin begin to move next to her that her eyes shot open and her grip on him tightened, gazing at him. He turned to face her grinning, a grin that left his face immediately when he saw her "What? What is it dear? You looked like you've seen a ghost" she laughed, her voice shaking slightly, wondering if Robin had finally come to his senses and was going to leave her. "It's just...your eyes Regina. It happened the first time we, you know...and I put it to the back of my mind but now, it hasn't faded" "what are you talking about?! give me that.." her voice was more urgent now as she reached for her bedside mirror, hesitantly pausing before taking a look at her reflection. Her hair was fluffed up, her lips red and slightly swollen, all evidence of her previous injuries now healed as her skin practically glowed, but her usual hazel eyes were glowing a deep purple. She stared into the reflection again, holding the mirror closer, as she watched the magic in her eyes physically swirl patterns in her iris's as she watched, before dropping it onto the bed with a gasp. "Thats not possible" "what do you mean? Isn't it something to do with magic?" "Well yes but this, this is evidence of straight up magic in its purest form, like reading from a spell book" "Then how is it impossible? You admitted yourself that we have..well I'm not sure what to call it but its magical-" "This is different. Magic like this can only be acquired, not made between two people, usually from powerful squid ink, and even then it fades once the spell is finished" "So what do you suggest?" "How about some target practise" Regina grinned, the look in her eyes only heightened by their colour, a she practically flew up from the bed and began hunting for an outfit to put on.

After eating a breakfast Regina had conjured up her room the pair made their way through the corridors which were now thankfully less crowded. Regina wore a long, tight fitting royal blue coat over her black leather pants and kept her hair down but pinned the front off her face. She kept her face burrowed into the fur neckline of the coat as they hurried through the twists and turns of the castle, not daring anyone to see her eyes. They made it out the back entrance and Robin lead the way to his tent, parting it so Regina could slip inside. "I'll make sure the coast is clear, you wait here" He muttered, giving her a swift kiss before leaving, the kiss lingering on her lips and causing the light in her eyes to flare up. Robin returned within a couple of minutes and held his hand out to Regina, who gladly took it and began leading the way around the back of the castle towards the outskirts of the forest, where the protection spell gleamed. With the wave of her hand the spell parted slightly, allowing them to pass through and into the safety of the trees.

They walked in silence for around 20 minutes, their hands still together, swinging between them. They each breathed in the forest and suddenly they realised just how crowded everything had become in castle, it was near suffocating. Robin looked over at Regina and saw her patting at her face,wiping under her eyes. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" the concern made Regina laugh as they reached a clearing and stopped, turning to face each other "I'm fine it's just, I'm surprised thats all" "About what my love.." the use of the word love caused tingles in Regina's belly as she confessed "That you're still here, with me. That somethings happening that even I don't understand and you aren't running" "What would I be running to? All I want is you...I know its complicated but we'll figure it out. Now care to explain why you brought me all the way out here?" the tone in his voice a clear indication that he was trying to lighten the mood. "Well, like I said this is indication of magic in its purest and most powerful form, almost as if a spell is waiting to be cast. I figured if I blew off some steam the magic might, you know, die down a little" "Are you saying that each time we, you know..that magic is created but being held within you? And its needs to be released?" "Thats the theory...now, lets put it into practise". Regina raised her hand slightly, focusing solely on a boulder that was a fair distance away from the couple. It took next to no effort for her to lift it with the flick of her wrist, as it hovered above them Robin simply stared in awe at Regina, who seemed completely unimpressed that she was supporting the weight of a 5 ton boulder above her, as she pushed slightly with her hand, sending the boulder flying and crashing into a tree, splitting in half and hitting the floor with a dull thud that vibrated through the ground. This activity continued for around an hour, Regina paced and found things to manipulate, eventually Robin joined in, shooting arrows for Regina to catch in her bare hands, snapping them like twigs before dropping them to the ground. When Robin finally ran out of arrows Regina bent down and let out a frustrated whimper, cradling the broken arrows gently. "I'm so, so sorry, just give me a second" as she passed her hand over each arrow, its bent form twisted back into place and soon all were restored to how they were before. Regina didn't dare look up at Robin, she felt defeated and knew that meeting his eyes would only confirm her suspicions, that the magic was still there. Utterly exhausted she collapsed and much to Robin's surprise leant her head against a fallen tree trunk, closing her eyes as the tears came fast and heavy, streaming down her face and splattering into the neckline of her coat. He knelt almost immediately grasping her shoulders and wiping at her face gently, the subtle touch only causing more tears to escape, Regina's body reacting to Robins's touch by leaning forward, taking in his scent and hanging on for dear life at his neck.

After Regina calmed down slightly, Robin stayed, not moving,not talking, determined not to do anything until he knew she was calm and ready. Looking into the crook of his neck he saw her snuggled into him, her body pressed as close as humanly possible, as her breathing steadied and was distinctly heavier than before, he soon realised she'd fallen asleep. Careful in his movements Robin began to stand, pulling Regina with him until he carrying her in his arms. She didn't wake and wrapped her arms around his neck in her sleep, her damp face making contact against his collarbone. He began walking back slowly, wanting to get her back without waking, only stopping when he came face to face with the protection spell around the castle. Robin shifted Regina in his arms so he wouldn't drop her, and edged closer to the barrier, expecting sparks to fly off or a buzz to fill his ears, yet as soon as Regina came within touching distance, the spell parted allowing them through. Robin breathed a quiet sigh before hurrying towards the castle, only to be met head on by Charming at the back entrance. His grip on Regina slipped as he collided with Charming, both men moving to support the weight of the sleeping woman, which only made her flinch and wake up, sliding to floor in a way only Regina could make look graceful. "What the-" "Regina! Just who I was looking for. Me and Snow need you now, we need to head to Rumple's castle right away" "But why?" "We believe he's back, that the witch is holding him. We think he knows how to defeat her..wait. Your eyes there-" "I know, long story" she cut him off by grabbing Robin's hand and tugging him with her as she whispered "You brought me back, thank you" as they headed towards the ex-dining hall, and into the worst week of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11-The curse

**AN: This chapter is a lot longer than the other ones and I hope to keep it that way or even make them longer in future. Thank you to anyone still reading this and please please please leave a review! I need them to know what part of the story is good, what is bad and overall your opinions as it's really hard for me to write and be unsure if it's even want people want to read (Don't be a ghost reader, tell me what you think!) Thank you again and enjoy I have a ton more planned for this story! :)**

"There has to be another way!" "There isn't! You know that! EVERYBODY knows it, we have to think of our child" "No! Don't you DARE play that card to me, not now". The shrieking continued from Snow's bedroom, and Regina had hesitantly been stood just outside the door for just over a hour, hovering but not knowing quite how to enter. Snow had announced she was 2 months pregnant, a celebration that was short lived after Belle arrived and they set out looking for a way to stop Zelena. It had barely been a month and Snow was barely showing, yet they'd found the answer they needed. _Emma._ Luckily for Regina all the commotion had got her preoccupied, and the slight distance she and Robin had kept made her eyes begin to turn back to their normal hazel shade. The only trace of the lingering magic a swirl of purple that ran through her left eye, only visible when it caught the sun and shimmered, a physical representation of their love, only of them knew existed.

"Are they still at each others throats in there?" the quiet voice behind Regina made her jump and spin round to face Robin, before gladly leaning into his embrace. "Yes, I wish they'd stop. I wish there was another way but…" her voice travelled up from Robin's chest, slightly muffled as she burrowed deeper against him, allowing herself to give in to her weariness. She felt a slight pressure on her head as Robin leant down to plant a small kiss there, tightening his grip on her before tilting her chin up with his free hand to meet his gaze. "We all wish there was another way, there simply isn't, I don't know much about the curse, but I do know the sacrifice that must be made to enact it and the prince seems adamant. He wants to go through with this plan". Regina sighed and hummed in agreement, _the trouble with the Charming's, they're both as stubborn as each other,_ she thought, reaching down to grasp Robin's hand and lead him down the hallway. Most residents within the castle were aware of Regina and Robin's budding romance, yet only a few knew of their soul-mate status, and only the two of them knew that their feelings for each other had grown so intense so quickly, it scared each of them slightly each time they saw one another. She'd realised that waiting for Snow and Charming to stop arguing was like waiting for paint to dry, lengthy and irritable; _and certainly not worth hanging around for_, she thought smiling up at Robin.

They didn't speak as they walked, and neither of them planned it but they somehow ended up sitting on the bench beneath Regina's apple tree, staring up at the stars and listening to the silence around them. "What's it like?" Robin whispered, pulling Regina closer until she was leaning into the crook of his neck, one hand draped loosely around her waist whilst the other began stroking her hair. "What's what like?" "The other land, I wasn't swept up in the other curse and well, to be honest I'm quite fearful of places with limited forest place" he laughed, yet Regina could detect the hesitation in his voice, the fear of the unknown and a place they hadn't even talked about since Regina had returned to the enchanted forest. Robin knew how painful it was for her to talk about Henry, even the good memories and Storybrooke was central to everything Henry. Still she answered wanting to reassure him, "Well, I did create it, back then I was the mayor and life was...good. Its a small place but, safe, it may not be home for you but it was my home for nearly 30 years, so just stick near me and you'll be fine" "It's Roland I'm worried about. Here is the only place he knows, he'll be ripped from everything he knows…" "If it helps, I have a spare room just perfect for a little boy to sleep in" Regina commented wearily, she'd opened the floodgate with not turning back, and as the tears began rolling down her face they splashed onto Robin's shirt, and he lifted a hand to wipe them away.

The patter of footsteps approaching caused them both glance up, seeing Charming approaching them, a look of determination on his face "It's happening, Snow agreed" "When..?" Regina questioned, suddenly aware that she'd made this place her home again, it was somewhere she belonged and she soon realised that even she was scared to return to Storybrooke. "5 days, enough time to make preparations and make everyone aware but not alarmed. This curse is happening to save everyone, not for vengeance". Regina gritted her teeth as Charming recalled her last attempt at keeping Snow and her Prince apart, but ignored the comment, putting his harsh tone down to the fact that after all in 5 days he was due to die. "Do you need my help with anything?" she offered, "Aside from gathering the ingredients and helping Snow actually enact the curse on the night, no. Just keeping doing what you're doing with the protection spell and be ready in your courtyard on the night, at sunset sharp" Charming's tone was sharp, a lot harder than she ever heard and it made Regina stiffen against Robin, before leaning cautiously away from him, reaching out and taking Charming's hand. He looked down at their joint hands and met her gaze, his eyes softened and Regina began to feel him relax "Your sacrifice won't be in vain. We WILL stop my sister, you'll have to trust me on that" "I do. If there's one thing I know about you Regina, you don't give up,thank you" he added before giving her hand a quick squeeze and began heading back towards the castle. "So, 5 days" Robin muttered, running a hand through his hair,"Yeah…" "Wanna go camping?" "Excuse me?!" "Well as I said, the lack of forest space in this Storybrooke poses quite the threat for my way of living, I want to spend as much time here in the woods that I know and I also want to spend it with you" "I'll have you know Storybrooke offers more than enough space for your average sized tent, but I see your point. However I'll only agree to this if we come back to the castle for the last night, it seems fair considering I'll be leaving my home too" "very well…" Robin agreed, and sealed the deal with a quick kiss on Regina's unsuspecting lips.

Regina spent the whole of the next day doing what she considered 'packing' which really only involved trying to decide which heels would walk the easiest on the natural footpaths and which dresses she decided she could live with becoming slightly dirty. Regina's magic did come in handy as it meant they needed to take no food or drink with them, in fact the whole 'packing' idea seemed silly to Regina' considering she could conjure anything with the mere flick of her wrist. It was late afternoon and Robin had spent the previous night and all of the day with Roland, making sure his son was ready for the journey to Storybrooke. A gentle knock made Regina awaken from her daze and on autopilot muttered "Come in" without even turning her head from her closet. Robin crept round her door and from across the room called "You ready?" causing Regina to jump and turn around. "almost…" "I've been meaning to ask you, can Roland join us in a couple of days? Just for our final day and night? He's rather missed camping since the whole wicked witch thing and-" "Of course" Regina chuckled, "I've been meaning to spend more time him anyway…". Truthfully, Regina adored the boy. He reminded her of Henry at the same age, and to be even more honest, she was simply a sucker for children. She'd only spent a few hours with Roland, a couple of dinners and a bedtime last week, when Robin was on patrol and wouldn't be back in time to tuck him in. Regina had jumped at the task and Roland had surprisingly bonded with her, shouting _'aunty Gina!'_ whenever he saw her across a room, waving frantically until he earned a wave, or even a hug if she was close enough, lifting him up over her head before bringing him to her chest and wrapping him in whatever cloak she was wearing that day, which never failed to make the boy giggle and wiggle playfully under her grasp.

Hand in hand they set out into the forest until they reached the same clearing they'd resided in last time they'd ventured out, the remains of the boulders still scattered around the outskirts. Only this time it was different, there was candles everywhere, hung from tree's, laid on the ground and spread across a large tree stump, now decorated and filled with platters of covered food, the tent pitched under the shade of the tree's at the edge of the clearing. Regina gasped as she took it all in, eyes clouding over as a fresh batch of tears threatened to roll down her face, but she blinked them away. They were happy tears, and Robin knew it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before leading her further into the clearing. "When did you-" she began, the words barely coming out as a whisper. "This afternoon,Roland helped me actually...I got little John to light the candles as I went to get you" "Robin.." she turned to face him, and cupped his face gently in her hands "I can't believe you did this, it's...it's beautiful" "No, you're beautiful milady, now, shall we get something to eat before all these candles die out?" "Don't worry, I can take care of a few candles" Regina giggled, before allowing him to lead her to through the clearing, the candles flaring up as the pair walked past each one.

The evening went by too quickly and soon the couple were surrounded by only a few surviving candles, that even Regina had to keep reigniting every few minutes with the flick of her wrist. The conversation had died out and they were sat in a comfortable silence, they'd moved so that Robin was now propped against the trunk of a tree,with Regina positioned between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. She let out a slight sigh, finishing the remaining drops of wine in her glass before setting it down on the flat ground next to them. Robin had insisted on laying down 3 blankets, wanting to keep Regina's dress and its many layers in pristine condition, even though both of them knew in a few days they'd be leaving everything including her dresses behind. Regina squirmed slightly in his grip, allowing her to turn enough to gaze at Robin's face and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. No words escaped either of their mouths, but the kisses continued, a soft hum escaping Regina's lips as their tongues entwined, the kisses becoming increasing hasty as all the long burnt out candles flared up around them and illuminated the clearing. Robin twisted Regina further in his lap until she was fully facing him,straddling his lap, as the kisses continued in their intensity a moan both of them as his fingers began fumbling with the fastening on her dress as she parted their lips, each of their breaths coming out ragged and heavy. Standing gently Regina pulled Robin with her to their feet, a wave a slight dizziness overtook her as she stood a little too quickly and laughing she leaned against a tree trunk for support as she waited for her eyes to focus again. When she glanced up again Robin let out a gasp, noticing that the purple in her eyes had taken over again, as she tugged and pawed at his shirt, backing up slowly until her back hit the entrance to the tent. They pushed their way through the material until Regina's back hit the many layers of blankets inside with a dull thud as Robin towered over her and placed his lips once again to hers. The light in Regina's eyes seemed to give her some extra strength as she managed to flip Robin over until he was lay on his back, with her sat across his hips. She began grinding her herself on him, and even through the layers of clothing could feel his length rubbing against her, causing her to moan louder and press against him, grasping at his shirt and fumbling at the buttons. _This wasn't love making_ Robin thought, _this was pure instinct_. The want they had for each other was primal, the magic taking over and as Robin began reaching for Regina under her dress, he gasped as his hands made contact with her wetness. _Fuck, she wasn't wearing any underwear_. Without a second thought Robin reached even lower beneath her, tugging and pulling at his pants as she helped, leaning up on her knees to give him room to pull them down his legs and off, before she reached forward again and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head and in one swift movement lowered herself fast back down, causing him to enter her and make each of them moan gratefully. Robin's thrusts were strong, and were met equally by Regina's circling above his, as she kept his hands pinned on with side of his head, their movements were fast and urgent,like an itch that needed scratching as each them felt themselves getting closer to the edge faster they ever had before. If it was possible their pace quickened, the change causing Regina to go weak at the knees and fall heavily onto Robin's chest, loosing the grip she'd had on his wrists. He took the opportunity to grip her back and pull her closer to him and his other hand wandered beneath her dress to press his fingers against her bud, making Regina throw her head back and mutter his name under her breath. From there everything happened quickly, Regina raced over the point of no return and Robin soon followed, each gripping at the other as the waves travelled over them, calling out each others names amongst a series moans. Regina fell against Robin making him fall back against the blankets, Regina still fully dressed and Robin's shirt torn open but still on his body and Regina looked up as she felt his chest vibrate under her, Robin beginning to chuckle. "What?!" she demanded, still basking in the afterglow and revelling in the fact the Robin was still inside her, "nothing, it's just that we're like a couple of lovesick teenagers!" "Love? who said anything about love?" "Me" Robin murmured, cupping her chin and moving her face until he could bump their foreheads together, the magic in Regina's eyes more potent than ever, he started to doubt whether it would ever disappear, not that he minded. "I love you, Regina Mills" "I….I love you too" she barely breathed out, before resting her head in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes, the fear of the unknown leaving both of their systems as they slept.

Their secluded romance continued for the next two days, each not leaving the clearing as anything they need could simply be conjured by Regina, but the night of the curse loomed over them and as they set off late afternoon to collect Roland, Regina could feel Robin's unease eating away at him. "What's the matter? What are you thinking about?" she questioned, stepping closer to him to link her arm with his as they walked along the footpath, the low sunlight catching her eyes and she gazed at him. "It's Roland" "What about him? Is it me? doesn't he like me? I can leave you two alone if-" "Its not that, its this new land…" "Robin.." "I know its foolish, and you'll be there its just-" "I know, okay? its fine…" their voices trailed off as they rounded the corner to the castle perimeter, noticing the small boy hurtling towards them. Regina barely managed to part the barrier as Roland ran towards it, flying through the opening Regina had created and crashed into both of them, hugging his fathers leg and tugging lightly on Regina's cloak, making them both laugh and kneel down to Roland's eye level. "Did you miss me?" Robin teased, as he pulled his son into a full hug, as Regina watched on. "Yes!" he squealed before turning his attention to Regina, beckoning for her to pick him up. She obliged and lifted him above her head, before bringing him down to rest him on her hip. They said their goodbyes to Robin's merry men and were soon back at the camp, where yet another protection spell glimmered. The evening was spent blissfully, Roland revelled in being back in the woods and soon enough they were settled round the camp fire, Robin tending to the wood whilst Roland sat in Regina's lap, her cloak wrapped around him to protect him from the chilly night. "Did you have enough to eat honey?" Regina asked, glancing over Roland's shoulder to get his attention. "Yes aunty Gina thank you!" "Good, but what I was really asking is do you have enough room left for some s'mores?" he eyes glistened down at the boy slightly mischievously. Roland glanced across at his father. "Daddy, what are s'mores?" "I'm not quite sure son, but by the look in aunty Gina's eyes I'd say they contain enough sugar to last you the year" Robin commented, walking around the fire to join the pair, him using Roland's nickname to address Regina earning him a playful smack on his leg as he sat beside them. "Well it wouldn't hurt to let him try, they're sort of speciality in the other land, least it would be one less thing to adjust to" Robin gave a nod of approval and smiled at Regina, as she blew into her hand. The purple smoke made Roland's eyes grow wide as he became fascinated with Regina,the smoke clearing to reveal a bag of marshmallows, crackers,chocolate and skewers. "What's that?" Roland asked curiously, twisting in Regina's lap so he could prod the marshmallows through the bag, "They're called marshmallows, you roast them over the fire and they get all gooey,then you put it between these and this" she motioned to the crackers and chocolate that she's set on the blanket, before muttering to Robin "They were Henry's favourite. Every time there was a storm we'd huddle in my study, roasting them on my open fire, before I knew it he'd fall asleep in my lap…" "Well then there's no time to waste, lets see what all the fuss is about!" Robin jumped in, not wanting to dampen the mood.

Just half an hour later the three of them still remained by the camp fire, but suitably more full. Roland had reluctantly given into sleep, still curled in Regina's lap and gripping her dress in his tiny fingers, but now with small smears of chocolate round his mouth. Regina watched the sleeping boy and smiled, leaning down carefully to wipe his mouth and plant a small kiss on his head, before turning to Robin. "What do you see in me?" "Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance" he murmured, bringing Regina's face slowly to his and kissing her gently. They managed to get Roland into the tent without waking him, and not wanting him to wake up alone snuggled next to him after Regina had changed both her and Robin into their nightwear with the wave of her hand. They pulled and tugged the blankets over one another, Roland positioned in between them so they could barely touch each other, but content with where they were, as they drifted off together for the last time.

"REGINA! REGINA! ROBIN?!" Snow's voice cut across the camp and pulled the three sleeping tenants away from their blissful escape within seconds, Regina practically sprinting towards the voice before realising she was barely clothed and having to pause to poof a simple red puffy dress on. "Snow what on earth-" "Today,it has to be today!" "But we agreed tomorrow! I still have plans…" "She knows, Zelena, she knows about the curse. She knows that we have a way to stop her, it has to be enacted before she stops us". Regina gave a small sigh, everything was going just too well she thought, before reluctantly returning to tell Robin the news and calm Roland down, as the party returned slowly to the caste, they passed through the barrier and Regina confirmed "It happens tonight, don't be late" before hurrying off, knowing she needed all the time she could get to prepare the ingredients for that evening.

The afternoon was subdued and quiet, the castle was busy but no one was talking, just working, and by early evening, the Charming's and Regina stood in the courtyard as ready as they'd ever be. "Are you sure about this David? We have time, there might be another way.." Regina offered. Although her and the prince hadn't always agreed, his connection to Henry had brought them closer, and as her friendship with Snow had grown so had her care for him. They had their differences, but they were family, and the truth was the sacrifice was hitting Regina harder than she'd care to admit, trying to imagine if it was Robin who was doing this made her stomach churn and her head go dizzy. _Snow won't be able to go on without him_ the voice inside her head played at her, but this wasn't her decision. "Yes, lets go save everyone" and so they began…

…"Charming?!" Snow panted, shaking her husband slightly, her chest hurt and felt constricted, having Regina just split her heart in half. She held her breath until a slight movement under her made her laugh, as Charming opened his eyes wearily and gazed at her, embracing her as the cloud continued to storm overhead. It had all happened too quickly for Regina, the curse, Chamring's death, Zelena showing up, the memory wipe, _Robin…_ "Oh god.." Regina muttered, finally realising that when she would wake she would have no recollection of the time spent together, and she closed her eyes to reply her last memory with him just hours ago.

_"You're sure you'll be safe?" "I guarantee it! I've done this before okay? No one has to get hurt..except Charming of course" Robin pulled her to his chest once more, needing to feel her body pressed against him, and although he didn't want to admit it, the fear of the unknown had returned, tugging and nagging in his belly. "It will be fine I promise, I'd have you there with me but, you don't need to see that and Roland needs you...I….I love you Robin" "I know, and I love you too" he murmured into her hair, before pulling her back and holding her at arms length. "I guess I'll see you there" he let out a nervous chuckle before leaning down to kiss her, once..twice...three brief times before letting her go, only dropping his hands from hers when she turned to walk away and each of them wiped a stray tear from their cheeks…_


	12. Chapter 12-Welcome to Storybrooke

**AN: I tried to make this chapter as less confusing as possible, but wanted to get both characters first day's in Storybrooke. You might also notice some direct quotes from the show which I don't own but they were too good not to put in there, enjoy and please please please leave a review, it helps me write so much more! :)**

* * *

"Urgh...shut up!" Regina shrieked at her alarm clock, throwing a pillow haphazardly at it so that it fell ungracefully to the floor, but at least the beeping stopped. She threw her arm over her face, pretending that the early morning sun wasn't streaming through the window of her mansion, that the day wasn't beckoning her to rise and that her silk pyjamas weren't feeling too stuffy over her body. _Wait, silk pyjamas? My mansion? _"What the hell..?" Regina spoke aloud, her drowsiness now flushed from her system as she sprang from the bed and padded over to the window, tentatively opening the blinds to reveal the same view she'd become accustomed to over the past 29 years, only this time she met it with confusion and the complete sense of dread. "This isn't possible, I shouldn't be here…" she spoke to herself, the words filtering through her mind before leaving her mouth, needing to fill the silence of the room around her. Her home comforts were there, the soft beige carpet sinking into her toes, the many comforters piled on her bed, now slightly askew after a nights rest, the perfect positioning of her house that meant the light shone in to wake her each morning, but was it real? Regina leant forward and rested her hands on the windowsill in front of her, gripping it until her knuckles turned white, squinting at the view ahead of her, was it a dream? She reached out and rolled up her right sleeve to reveal her forearm, and hesitantly reached across with her left hand to lightly pinch the skin there, this is reality? _Henry. _

Her rapid footsteps made no noise as she ambled across the landing, anchoring herself firmly in front of Henry's room and clutching at the handle, her hand shaking slightly. As she swung the door open gently, the hinges squeaking, Regina gasped as she found the room ready for him, but empty. She stumbled in and collapsed on the bed, made just the way she knew he liked, with the top corner of his blanket folded over, the teddy she'd bought him when he was a baby resting against his pillow. But he wasn't there and Regina knew it meant one thing, another curse. She was aware of what had happened, Emma and Henry leaving town, leaving her behind, the vivid memory of the cloud forming overhead loomed into her mind as Emma's bug drove over the line without looking back. But what didn't make sense was this, she knew the only way back to Storybrooke was another curse, had she done this? Her fingers found the edge of Henry's teddy and she bro_ught it close to her face_, breathing in the scent, attempting to quiz her brain into the answers_. This couldn't be me, if it was I'd have Henry, or at least my memory's, how long were we gone? Who cast the curse? Is Henry in Storybrooke? Will everyone blame me? What if I did do it? _The questions built up and the pressure in Regina's head made her nauseous, she stood up and threw the teddy at the wall in frustration as a loud grunt escaped her lips. A dizziness took over her and she rested against the doorway for support, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples gently with her fingertips, and after pausing to run back and place the teddy back on Henry's pillow, stormed back to her room, wanting answers.

After an extensive hot shower that consisted of the same questions filling her thoughts and Regina trying to notice any difference on her body to indicate anything she couldn't remember, she only resulted in overloading her head. As far as she was aware she looked the same, her body bore no new scars or marks and as of now no indication as to, well anything. Wrapping a towel around herself too forcefully, she left the confines of her shower and into the steamy bathroom. Padding across the cool tiles to the mirror she huffed as the steam blocked her reflection, and began wiping harshly with her hand. The reflection she was met with seemed to take Regina so back she physically stumbled and almost slipped on the tiles beneath her, bracing herself on the sink to get a closer look. _My eyes, this isn't possible...magic? No, this is… true love? Not possible Henry is gone, but what then?_ As new questions flooded Regina's mind she stared back, edging closer until her breath fogged up the mirror and she had to edge backwards. Heading to her room for a better angle she sat at her dresser where the light shone, and watched, mesmerized, as the swirls of purple danced and wrapped around her pupils, tempting and alive, humming with power. The longer she stared the more she became transfixed, the sight being something she'd never experienced before. _Rumple, he can help. But isn't he dead? urgh…_ she didn't know anything any more, and that meant she felt powerless to the situation, which was the thing Regina loathed most. Determined for answers she dressed and dried her hair but didn't add make-up or style her hair, instead just put in a simple pony tail before heading downstairs to grab her keys where she always left them, as if she'd never been gone.

Her vault was also in the same state she'd left it, simultaneously messy but with enough order so she at least knew where everything was. She remained stood next to the nearest bookshelf and began skimming through books, looking for symptoms and any explanations, even hunting through her mothers spell book for any spell she could've enacted that caused this side effect and came up with nothing. After a frustrating hour she took to perching cross legged on an empty trunk, her legs and back aching from standing as the books and trinkets began piling around her, yet nothing. Another hour went by before Regina was pulled from her methodical searching by a loud rumble resonating from her stomach. The grumbling continued and caused Regina to reluctantly stand and head back towards her car,leaving her vault in a state the would normally make Regina have a heart attack on the spot. The weather had drastically changed since she'd entered her vault and the once dry ground was now soaked, the rain coming down fast and heavy, making Regina do a quick sprint to her car. As she reached the car she fumbled with the lock and dropped her keys to the ground, a small sob escaping her lips as she bent to retrieve them. Picking them up she noticed no rain beating on the ground and thinking the rain had stopped, glanced around. Only it was still pouring and as Regina looked across the cemetery and back to where she was stood it took a moment to hit her that she was dry, stood in the pouring rain but dry, as if an invisible bubble was floating around her. Hurrying her pace she unlocked the door and climbed in, grasping the steering wheel and pressing her head against it, finding the events of the day and the confusion that had come with it thoroughly exhausting.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! This camp...all wrong!" the timid voice in Robin's ear drew him out of sleeping,as he wiped his eyes to gaze at his son who was hunched close to his face. "Whatever do you mean my boy?" he laughed, until he sat up and the laughter stopped, soon realising they weren't where they should be. _This isn't home. _He clutched Roland close to him and looked around once more, sure they were in a tent, and from the sounds of birds and the trees from beyond the flapping material they were outside, but this was far from home, he could feel it. After informing his son to remain rooted to the spot he edged forward, tugging at the material and stumbling out, into an unknown forest. The enchanted forest had been Robin's home for many years, and there wasn't a single patch of ground he didn't know or hadn't at least travelled through, making him immediately aware that this was far from where he knew. He peered back into the tent and reached for his bow and arrows nestled in the far corner behind his son, "Stay here my boy, I'm going to find out what's going on" "But papa-" "Do as I say, if I find anyone we know I'll send them straight to you. I'll be back as soon as I can, but you'll be safer here" he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Roland's head, roughing up his hair before leaving the confines of the tent once again.

After standing and gaining his bearings, he noticed a small path just a short distance from the tent. It wasn't a proper path, and to the untrained eye would probably go unnoticed, but to Robin he recognised where leaves were trodden and dirt was sunk in. Pulling an arrow from its case he positioned it in his bow, and on full alert set off along the path, heading in the direction where the tree's seemed to become sparser. Eventually the trail led to a desolate road and seeing it deserted, caused Robin to drop his aching arm to his side to adjust to his surroundings. He looked up the road one way, then the other, before noticing something sticking out from behind a tree. Approaching from around the corner it soon came into view as a sign that read, 'leaving Storybrooke'. _Storybrooke, _the name ringed a bell in Robins head and it didn't take him long to realise where he'd head it before. _Baelfire, the curse, this is where people were taken, so...another curse? _A sigh left Robin's mouth as he felt oddly relieved, at least he knew the reasons why he recognised none of the surroundings, before returning quickly to the makeshift camp-site to retrieve his son.

Him and Roland wandered along the road for around half an hour, before they caught sight of the town landmarks. Roland had grown tired and both were hungry as Robin trudged along carrying his son against his hip. The silence that had encircled them now gone as they entered the bustling streets, seeing many faces they didn't recognise. Robin soon noticed a building a short distance away from them, with people sitting out front and just inside the door munching on food and guzzling down drinks, the rumbling in each of their stomachs making Robin increase his pace. He had no money with him but hoped that the owners would pity them or at least his son, as he began closing the space between them and the diner. Suddenly a loud noise next to Robin made him jump and Roland scream, the erratic beeping of someone's car caused Robin to dart across the rest of the road before glancing back to where they'd just been. He saw a black Mercedes driving down the road past them, the back of a brunette's head shaking in disbelief as the car swung around the corner out of sight. Robin's lack of knowledge of this world made him oblivious to cars, his only form of transport being carriages and horses, and the sights around him scared him, making him squeeze Roland just a little bit tighter. He turned to continue on and was met head on by a young brunette, dressed in an apron, carrying a tray littered with empty glasses and a warm smile on her face. "Let me guess" she began, looking expectantly at Robin and Roland, "You're new here? Well me and my granny were swept up in the first curse and although we are just as confused as to why we're here again, we're happy to help newcomers. You two hungry?" she asked, earning a nod and grateful smile from Robin as they followed her into the diner.

"I'm Ruby, take your pick on where to sit and I'll grab you a menu. You've missed out on the breakfast stuff but there's still lots on offer for lunch" she beamed before heading behind the counter and rummaging for a menu. Robin placed his son gently onto ground and gave him an encouraging pat on the back "Where would you like to sit, my boy?" "Here here here!" Roland laughed, running towards a brightly coloured booth in the corner. The spongy fabric mesmerized him as he leapt in and prodded at everything around him, grabbing the salt shaker and tipping it upside down, a steady stream of salt now pouring onto the table. Robin sighed and removed the item from Roland's grasp, looking up apologetically as Ruby returned with the menu "I'm sorry, he's easily amused. This is very kind of you but...well I haven't any money so I couldn't possibly-" "Don't worry about it!" Ruby insisted, pressing the menu into his hand, "I know what it feels like to go through a drastic change, you just got here how would you have any money? And we can't let you starve now can we? "Thank you, really thank you, is it okay if we hang around for a few more hours after eating? We have nowhere else to go…" "Of course! We also own the hotel above this place, I'll see if my granny can set you up with a room until you're on your feet" "As long as you're sure, thank you again" Robin smiled, before ordering both him and Roland hamburger and chips off the menu with a diet soda for each of them, he had no idea what they were but they'd come highly recommended by Ruby. The pair soon came to the conclusion they preferred the food here, and Robin swore he would never forget his son's face when a couple of hours later Ruby walked over and presented Roland with an ice cream sundae, topped with extra everything. Robin mind finally started to ease slightly, he began studying the people wandering in and out of the diner, desperately trying to recognise someone, but with no luck, and soon enough he felt a weight against his arm, turning to notice Roland falling asleep on him, ice cream smeared around him mouth, making Robin chuckle before wrapping his arm around his son and allowing him to rest in his lap.

* * *

After a fair few hours, a nap, some warm food and yet another shower, Regina found herself sat at her kitchen island, clutching a cup of coffee and feeling completely lost. The warmth in her hands grew hotter as she became increasingly angry, the coffee beginning to boil in the mug and eventually spilling over and scolding Regina's hand, "Shit" she muttered, shaking her hand and turning the run it under the cold tap, placing the mug to the side to avoid further injuries. _I can't just stay here, I'll go insane _she thought, as she stopped the running water and headed back up to her room and adding a subtle amount of make-up to her face. After changing into something a bit more 'Madam mayor' she once again reached for her keys but bypassed her car, only using them to lock the front door before heading down main street, as the last sight of sun set beyond the horizon, and the street lamps began flickering on overhead. She kept her head down, not wanting to draw too much attention, but immediately she knew something was different. The town felt busier, as if a lot more people were occupying the space now, making Regina feel more watched than ever as she kept her destination in mind and walked swiftly along the streets on instinct and approached the steps to Granny's diner in record time, entering without glancing up.

* * *

The ring of the doorbell made Robin jump, _I'm not sure I'll ever get used to such things _he thought, patting Roland on the shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile,as Ruby cleared their dinner and brought their desert of yet another ice cream sundae for the pair, a smaller portion for Roland this time with far fewer toppings, before peering up from their booth to eye the new customer, hoping it would be a friend, or at least someone he knew. _The Queen, no...but, people aren't running from her? _He wrapped his arm around Roland protectively, holding it in place even when his son tried shaking him off, never once taking his eyes off the Queen. He watched as she moved through the crowd with ease, not making eye contact with a single person before taking a seat at the counter and removing her jacket. With her back now to him it allowed him to study her more easily, noticing how she kept her head down, her shoulders hunched and guarded and clung to the coat that was resting in her lap. He watched as Ruby presented her with a mug without a word, or even a brief smile, even when he saw the queen lean forward to offer a conversation. What then surprised him was that she took to mug and stood, pushing her way back through the crowd and out the front door, before he saw her walk past the raised blinds and sit at an outside table in the corner. He craned his neck to see more, fascinated with how such a powerful woman was acting so reserved, as if she'd given up on everything and everyone around her. His vision was blocked when Ruby slid into the booth opposite him, now free of her apron, "Checking out her majesty eh? Look I know what you remember of her must be intimidating but, she's been through since then, I almost feel sorry for her but.." "But what?" Robin enquired, resting his hands on the table. "It's just, this curse, this town its just...well all points to Regina I guess, I don't trust her any more" "Regina? Thats her name? I guess personal details weren't spread so easily back in the enchanted forest" "Yeah, the last time we were here, she had a kid, made a life for herself, a better one I mean. Everything went to hell...she nearly died, more than a few times and well, she lost her kid-" "Is that why she's acting how she is now?" he asked, peering around Ruby to glance at Regina through the window, who was clutching at the mug and staring intently at it as if her life depended on it. He couldn't tell for sure, but from where he was sitting it seemed as if her eyes were glowing, but he dismissed it to all the lighting from within the diner, before turning to face Ruby again. "Maybe, but something about it doesn't add up. Regina hasn't got a lot to gain from being back here-" "Wait, you came back? To the enchanted forest I mean" "Yeah, or at least we think so, the was a trigger, I didn't really understand it to be honest but the only way to escape it was to flee back home or we'd die. She had to leave her son and take us back, the worlds would be separated there was no way back here" "Except another curse?" Robin questioned, scraping the last of his ice cream from the bowl with his spoon and savouring the flavour in his mouth. "Look to tell the truth you're asking the wrong person here" Ruby admitted, rising to take the empty bowls from the table, taking a few steps before turning back to Robin "I managed to organised a room for you, I'll get the key and the rooms are just around the back, you're little guy looks tired" "Thank you Ruby" Robin answered, stretching in his seat and bundling a tired Roland into his arms, extending his hand to allow Ruby to place the key into his palm, "top of the stairs, second door on the left" She smiled and Robin simply nodded before heading off to put Roland to bed.

* * *

_I knew this was a bad idea_ Regina pondered as the night air whipped around her face. She'd planned to go and clear her name, to make sure people wouldn't isolate her as they'd so willingly done before, yet here she was, outside and alone. As soon as she'd entered the diner she'd felt it, people watching her, her powers made her extremely sensitive to things like that and she'd felt the impending presence of one person watching her relentlessly, even after she'd left the diner and sat outside. She didn't dare look up to see who it was, and couldn't at that point think it would be anyone worthy of her time. Now her was, angry and full of regret.

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later Robin emerged, he had planned on settling with his son but Roland had dropped off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with Robin having far more trouble. The diner was somewhat busier now, the dinner rush long gone and now the evening drinkers had taken hold, just as Robin remembered from the taverns back home. But the air was quieter, people were still confused as to why they were there and although to most of them they assumed they'd never left and it had all been a bad dream, the smarter half knew something was terribly wrong. Robin found himself working his way through the crowd and out into the night air, leaning against the wall and breathing in deeply. He let his eyes flutter shut as he rested his head back, before rubbing at his eyes with his hands and reluctantly opening them, hoping this wasn't real and he would feel his son nudging at his shoulder to wake him from the nightmare. But it wasn't and now the silence outside made everything more vivid, the chill outside had drove everyone in,except one. Regina remained on her corner table, the coffee long since finished and her coat now firmly wrapped around her, and Robin found himself watching her again. He'd never met the Evil Queen,from what he could remember, he'd been lucky and escaped such an encounter but from the stories he'd heard the woman in front of him bore no resemblance, and that he realised drew him to her, like a moth to a flame. "Didn't your mother tell you, it's rude to stare" her voice reached his ears and snapped him out of his trance, mouth hanging open like a fish before he gained back control and took a few steps forward, standing just in front of the table. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming and...I'm sorry" "I didn't catch your name" she muttered, still not looking at him directly but pulling a chair out for him to sit and join her. "Robin of Locksley, at your service" he stated, extending his hand, which she reluctantly shook timidly, though the act of acknowledgement earned him the right for her to look up and meet his gaze. Her eyes were a shimmering shade of purple, dancing in front of him ,it took him back but he remained silent, not wanting to distress her any more than she clearly was, "the thief?" she smirked, finally gaining some confidence. "Well, as we're tossing labels around aren't you technically known as the 'Evil Queen'" he laughed, _am I flirting with her? Is she flirting with me? _Robin wondered as his gaze travelled back to her eyes, watching as she faked surprise at his statement before replying coolly "I prefer Regina". They sat in silence for a minute or two before she began to rise from her seat "I really should be getting home" "Wait! let me..walk you home?" "If you must, though by the looks of your clothes I'm guessing you weren't swept up in the first curse and have no idea of how to get around the town" "You may of caught me there, care to lead the way?" he offered, holding his arm out in front of him so Regina would set off, and they soon began walking in sync with one another, in a comfortable silence.

The walk was shorter than Robin would've liked and as they strolled through the streets Robin took in the town around him, amazed that if this was the punishing town Regina had sent everyone to, why was it so pretty? He continued to notice Regina's body language, shrouded and scared, and after he noticed her slowing down ever so slightly he nudged her shoulder with his, making her look and smile at him, before pressing her hand to her temple and squeezing her eyes shut. "Headache?" "Sort of, I've been feeling, well...'off' since this morning, haven't really had the chance to stop thinking I suppose" "All the more reason to get you home and tucked up in bed" he added, offering her his arm which after a moments hesitation, she took gratefully. Soon they were stood in front of a rather impressive white mansion, just outside her front door. She leaned against the pillar and murmured "Thank you" "Whatever for? I'm pretty sure you walked yourself home-" "I meant...well I meant thank you for not bringing this up" she motioned to her eyes, the awareness she had of it even clearer now to Robin. "No problem, but now that you mention it, may I enquire as to what it is?" Regina paused at Robin's question,opening her mouth to begin and then shutting it, and just as Robin thought she would ignore the question and leave him standing there, she answered. "I don't know, tonight...I was trying to show everyone I had nothing to do with it but-" "You don't have to explain yourself to me, we barely know each other" "Have- have we met before?" Regina asked, sniffing slightly and wiping under her eyes, meeting his stare head on. "I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you, goodnight Regina, cheer up you'll figure this out, it was nice to finally put a person to the stories" "Likewise, goodnight Robin, and thank you again...welcome to Storybrooke" they shared a small smile as Regina turned to unlock the door, slipping into the darkness of her entrance hall before taking one last look, to see Robin closing her gate and waving briefly at her, as she waved back and closed the door.


End file.
